Famously in Love
by Itsrosexo
Summary: In a world full of paparazzi, fans, and luxury, teenage heartthrob Richard Grayson couldn't be happier. He has it all: the looks, the fame, the fortune and he's the star of the hit TV show, "Shallow." But when he's asked to play the lead role in a new movie his new co-star and former model Kori Anders catches his eye and reality comes crashing down on him...Full summary inside! R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I officially SUCK at doing sequels. But...I'm back everyone! And with a whole new story! Haha I literally just started on this today because I felt bad for not finishing the She's all That sequel! And I know how much you guys loved it so I'm starting this story! Hope y'all love it as much as I love you!**

**~ Rosie**

* * *

**In a world full of paparazzi, fans, and luxury, teenage heartthrob Richard Grayson couldn't be happier. He has it all: the looks, the fame, the fortune and he's the star of the hit TV show, "Shallow." But when he's asked to play the lead role in a new movie his new co-star and former model Kori Anders catches his eye and reality comes crashing down on him. For the first time in his life, Richard has to fight for something that can make him or break him: Love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter I know! But the next chapters will be much longer! I promise! R&R**

**~Rosie**

* * *

**Chapter 1: *Flash***

**"Sierra, wait." Dustin grabbed Sierra's arm before she walked out the front door of his house. "Don't go." **

**"Why?" Sierra asked incredulously. "You give me no reason to stay! You've been lying to me for months and you won't tell me anything!" **

**"It's not that easy, angel." He said calmly. **

**Sierra grimaced. "Don't call me that anymore!"**

**Dustin looked down and his jaw clenched. He thought about telling her the truth. He thought about letting her know about the gang he was currently stuck in. But that would put her in grave danger. **

**"It's complicated." Was all he said, all he could say.**

**Sierra pursed her lips and writhed her wrist away from him. "Right." She spat before yanking the door open and leaving a guilt-driven Dustin behind. **

**He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her he was in a deadly gang and why he was in that gang. But if he did it could cost him not only his life but also hers. **

**Dustin ran a hand through his messy black locks and leaned against the front door that Sierra had just exited through. Sighing, he said, "What have I done?" **

**"Cut!" The director yelled and stood up clapping. "That was terrific! I loved the emotion you two gave me! Take ten everyone!"**

**Richard Grayson moved from his spot against the doorframe and walked over to snack table. He smiled to himself, proud of his acting skills. Dustin Waters was the character he portrayed in the hit TV series, "Shallow." Dustin was a poor, independent guy who lived in the ghetto. He had joined a gang in order to make money for his family and now, joining that gang had been the worst decision of his life. **

**His co-star, Cassandra Sandsmark and the actress for Sierra Maynard, was the love of his life in the show. She was the golden girl at their high school, was rich, and beautiful. She'd fallen in love with Dustin the moment she laid eyes on him. But ever since he'd joined the gang, he'd distanced himself from her and fed her lie after lie. Frankly, Sierra was fed up with it. **

**Shallow was currently working on its second season. The TV show instantly became a hit after the first episode when they'd hit half a million views. Now, it was up to 3.2 million views each episode. **

**"Great job, Richard." Cassandra aka Sierra said as she nudged her co-star. "I could really see the desperation in your face."**

**Richard rolled his eyes at her joke and popped an apple slice into his mouth. "Thanks a lot, Cassie." He laughed and waved her off. "No I'm kidding. But thanks, you're doing great as well." **

**Cassie shrugged and ran a hand through her long blonde locks. "Thanks sweetheart. I try." She winked at him and gave him a friendly hug before walking off. **

**Richard watched as she left and smiled to himself. Him and Cassie have been good friends since the show started at the beginning of 2013. A lot of their fans wish they would date because of their chemistry on camera but off camera they were nothing more than friends. Richard had to admit though, Cassie was gorgeous. She had long, sun kissed blonde hair and crystal blue eyes to match. She had a good body and a killer smile that could light up a whole room. But for some odd reason, he didn't have any feelings for her. **

**Richard adjusted the red bandana that was tied around his head. The color symbolized the gang he was in on the show. Right now, he could feel it slipping off of his head. **

**"Hey Ginger," he called out to his stylist. "Can you please fix this? It's falling off." **

**Ginger nodded and took it off of his head. She began to adjust it so it wouldn't fall off for the next scene. Then, a makeup artist who's name was Lin walked up to him and began caking some bronzer onto his face. He stayed still while the little crew fixed him all up for the next scene. **

**"Three more minutes!" The director yelled. **

**All around him, Richard could see his cast mates scurrying around, doing last minute touches to their faces and outfits. The set crew were moving props and adjusting the lighting while the director sat in his tall black chair talking to the assistant director about what needed to change for the next scene. **

**Richard was used to all of this. He was used to the frantic life of an actor. But he was also used to all of the perks too. He attended many red carpet events, the MTV movie awards, the Oscars, and so much more. Every where he went there were cameras and fans and reporters. There was never really any privacy and oddly Richard enjoyed all of the attention. **

**He was even more excited for the upcoming movie he would star in. He'd gotten a call from his manager just yesterday asking if he'd like to play the main role. Overjoyed, Richard accepted and had to take a few breaths to calm himself down. It seemed as if everything fell into place for him. **

**"Alright people, places!" The director yelled and the makeup artist and stylist left Richard alone so he could get back on camera. **

**He stepped onto the fake living room and sat on the tattered brown couch of Dustin's home. This scene was where he would tell his best friend about telling Sierra about how he was in a gang. He had rehearsed this scene in his head countless times and he enjoyed it because it involved a lot of yelling and emotion. **

**One of his co-stars, Roy Harper, who played the role of Link Johnson aka Dustin's best friend took his place in the small kitchen of Dustin's house. The funny thing was Roy was his best friend in real life too.**

**Richard sighed and waited for his cue. The bright lights shone down on him, various different cameras surrounded him, and a microphone was held above him. **

**Lights. **

**Camera. **

**"Action!"**

**TT**

**Kori Anders sat in a chair with her lips pursed and eyes closed. She was currently getting a full face of makeup done for the cover of Cosmopolitan magazine. She could feel her hair stylist teasing her fire red hair while the makeup artist in front of her painted her lips a glossy nude color. Behind her, the photographer was telling a few workers to move the special props for the shoot and her actual stylist was shuffling through clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit for the shoot. **

**The perks of being a model. **

**"Alright Miss Kori, you're all done with hair and makeup." Dabria, the makeup artist said. **

**Kori stood up from her chair and turned to look in the mirror. She gasped slightly at the gorgeous person that was staring back at her. **

**Kori's red hair was curled to perfection and teased in different places to make it look bigger. Her light makeup made it appear as if she weren't wearing any at all and her emerald green eyes were sparkling. She took out her iPhone to snap a quick picture and post it on Instagram. After she'd done that, she turned around to her stylist and asked, "Hey Lana?" Lana turned away from the rack of clothes to look at her client. "Are you ready for me to change?" **

**Lana pushed her glasses up onto her head and flashed a smile at Kori. "I sure am!" She held up a pair of faded high waisted shorts, a white crop top, and a sunflower headband. "Since it's summer, I went for the summer look. Plus this headband and some of this jewelry will look great with this outfit." **

**Kori took the clothes happily and couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh my gosh Lana! This is so cute!" She hugged her stylist enthusiastically. "I'm gonna change. Thanks, doll!" Kori headed to the dressing room to change and heard the photographer call out, "Five minutes!" **

**Kori quickly put on the outfit and looked in the mirror. She really did look absolutely stunning. Her long toned legs were such a gorgeous natural tan and she had a body to die for. Everything about her screamed perfection. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. **

**Kori Anders was a well-known model and actress. She'd starred in two movies, a horror film and a romantic comedy. She'd started modeling at just six years old for companies such as Guess and Old Navy. She's also picked up dancing and singing but overall, her modeling career has always come first. **

**Just then her phone beeped, signaling a text message. She picked up her phone and saw that it was from her manager, who was currently flying back to LA from Miami, Florida. **

**She opened the text message and read it. **

**'Just got a call from one of my friends aka a big time movie producer. He wanted to know if you'd like to star in a movie?' **

**Kori almost fainted. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Livin' the Life**

**It was mid June in Los Angeles, California and the sun was shining brightly. The weather was up in the seventies and there wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky. **

**Richard Grayson emerged from Starbucks with his close friend, Rachel Roth. Paparazzi were immediately snapping pictures of the two teens, their cameras flashing brightly. They kept yelling things such as "Look at the camera, sweetheart!" Or "Richard! Is this your new girlfriend?" **

**The answer was always the same though. Rachel was just a friend. Her mom was a big time actress that actually played the role of Sierra Maynard's controlling mother. He had met Rachel through her mom and they were practically brother and sister.**

**Richard and Rachel ignored the annoying reporters and photographers and hopped into a sleek black Range Rover. Once in the car, the driver took off to their next destination, a fancy sushi restaurant called Chopped. **

**"Ugh, they're like annoying pestering bugs." Rachel said monotonously while adjusting her black Chanel satchel. **

**Richard laughed a took a sip of his iced coffee. "Uh yeah. I go through that everyday." **

**"That's why I avoid the outside world." Rachel said with tired eyes.**

**The driver drove for a few more minutes until they came to a stop in front of a black building with floor to ceiling tinted windows. The big red sign on the front read Chopped. **

**"Okay, lets go." Richard said as he opened his car door. **

**At first there were no paparazzi or reporters. But once a few on goers recognized them, they began to scream out their names. **

**"OMG! It's Richard Grayson!" Yelled a fangirl. **

**Richard slipped on his black shades and ignored her and all of the other fangirls. Rachel walked by his side with her head ducked. When they finally made it inside of the restaurant, they were immediately seated at a table in the back. **

**"Can I start you two off with drinks? Any appetizers?" The friendly waitress said with happy eyes. Although, she seemed to be more interested in Richard. **

**"I'll have a Dr. Pepper and an order of spicy tuna rolls." He said without looking up. **

**She wrote down his order with just as much enthusiasm. But when she looked to Rachel, her smile vanished. **

**Rachel noticed this and her violet eyes seemed to have fire in them. She hated it when she was always the second choice. And with Richard, it always happened. But she knew it wasn't his fault.**

**"Yes I would like iced tea with lemon and a side order of calamari. Oh," Rachel held up a finger before the red-lipsticked waitress left. "And a new waitress please." She smiled sweetly when she saw the waitress's shocked expression. **

**When she walked off, Richard began laughing and he fumbled around with his napkin. "Geez Rach, jealous much?" **

**"Oh please," she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Don't flatter yourself. You know I hate ditsy fangirls." **

**"Then you must hate half of the girls in the world." **

**"Yeah, well. With you I'll always become second choice." She replied and blew some hair out of her face.**

**Richard grimaced and suddenly felt bad. Did he like being center of attention? Of course. Did he like when his friends felt like shit because of it? No. **

**"So," Rachel suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence. "How's life? I heard you had a new girlfriend this week." **

**Richard laughed. "You hear that every week. And sadly, it's true. But she isn't my girlfriend." **

**"Ohhh, right. Just another girl you keep around when your hand gets tired." Rachel smirked at the last part. **

**Richard's blue eyes went wide behind his sunglasses. "Dude! No! Gosh Rachel." He boasted, half lying. **

**Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Mhm. So, who is it this week? Anyone famous?" **

**Just then, the same waitress came by with their drinks and food. She gladly set Richard's drink and rolls next to him while she sort of slammed Rachel's stuff in front of her. Some of her tea spilled onto her dark skinny jeans. **

**"You little bit-**

**"Uh, thank you! Have a nice day!" Richard cut Rachel off before things got heated. **

**When the waitress gave Richard a flirty smile, she flitted off and Rachel stuck her middle finger up at her. **

**She patted down the wetness on her jeans, mumbling curse words under her breath. "Little skank. She's lucky I didn't gouge her eyeballs out." **

**Richard chuckled and held up his hands. "Woah tiger. Lets get back to my love life before steam starts coming out of your ears." **

**Rachel looked up at him with narrowed violet eyes. "Oh I'd love to talk about which girl you're screwing this week. Tell me, is she older? Younger? Taller? Stupider?" **

**Richard rolled his eyes. His relationship life was actually pretty bad. He may have been known as the sexy star of Shallow, but he was also a well-known playboy. Richard had a new girl wrapped around his finger almost every week and there was no telling how long the "relationship" actually lasted. It could last anywhere from two days to an actual week. **

**"Her name is Kitten. She smokin' Blonde hair, blue eyes, huge rack." Richard smiled as he spoke about his former FWB (Friends With Benefits) buddy. **

**Rachel sipped her tea to keep from barfing. "She sounds like a twit. She also sounds like she looks like Cassandra." **

**Richard shook his head. "She's no where near as gorgeous as Cassie. But she's pretty hot. Kinda wears a lot of makeup and is way too clingy. But is great when it comes to-**

**Rachel held up a hand. "Okay. We're done talking about this Kitten chick. Anything else new in the fabulous life of Richard Grayson?" **

**"Actually," he rubbed his hands together with excitement. "I got a new lead role in a movie."**

**"Awesome. What's it about?" She asked while popping a piece of calamari in her mouth. **

**"Well, it's called Glass. It's about this girl who gets abused by her father and this popular guy in her high school, me, like gets to know her." **

**Rachel brushed off her hands. "Sounds sad. I already like it." **

**"Right. Anyway, I end up finding out about her being abused so I like, kick her dad's ass and then we turn him into the police. But we fall in love and stuff and you know. It's the typical romance movie." Richard took a large bite of his spicy tuna roll and watched as a new waitress, an older one, arrived at their table. **

**"Hi, may I take your guys' orders?" She asked nicely. **

**Rachel smiled a small smile, clearly satisfied with the new waitress. "I'll have the chow mien platter with a side of fried rice." **

**The waitress wrote down her order and looked to Richard next. **

**"I'll have the orange chicken with a side of yellowtail." He ordered and handed his menu to her. **

**She smiled at them and said, "Okay your orders should be out soon." She walked away and Rachel smiled. **

**"She's a lot better." **

**"She's like forty." Richard informed, finishing his sushi.**

**Rachel shrugged indifferently. "Who cares. Anyway, when do you start working on this new movie?" **

**"Next week. I also get to meet my co-stars." Richard pondered this for a moment. He was actually kind of excited to meet new people. He hoped some of the girls were hot. "I know the girl who's playing the abused girl is Kori Anders. Ever heard of her?" **

**Rachel nodded, moving her fried squid around on her plate. "Oh yeah. She's a big time model. She's about our age and she's starred in a couple of movies. I have to admit though, she is really pretty." **

**Richard almost choked. He's never heard Rachel say that a girl is pretty. So when she says this, she must mean it. Now Richard was really excited. **

**"Hmm. I'll have to look her up later." He said nonchalantly. **

**"Okay. Well I wouldn't get any ideas." Rachel said blandly. "I heard she doesn't date people like you." **

**Richard raised an eyebrow. "People like me? Please, one look at me and she'll fall instantly in love." **

**Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. She could smell food and suddenly, she was starving. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." **

**Richard laughed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and a smile splattered across his gorgeous face. **

**"Oh I won't. Besides, I'm Richard Grayson. **

**TT**

**"Jason? Are you sure I look okay? I mean, this is a dinner party and your parents are gonna be there. What if I look like a slob? Maybe they won't-**

**"Babe," Jason stepped forward, his glass of wine in his hand. "You look great. My parents will be fine. Now, if you don't hurry, we're going to be late." He kissed Kori on the forehead and grabbed his car keys off of the coffee table of his penthouse. **

**Kori adjusted the straps of her thigh high red dress around her neck and looked in the full length mirror of Jason's bedroom. Her fire red hair was in a mass of curls on top of her head and she had on light makeup. Black stiletto heels framed her feet and she carried a black Marc Jacobs clutch. **

**She sighed, still on edge about her appearance but turned on her pointy heel to follow Jason out the door. Tonight, the Todd's, Jason's parents, were throwing a dinner party at a fancy restaurant to celebrate their new jewelry business. Kori wanted to make sure she looked absolutely amazing for her boyfriend's parents given the fact they were always so judgmental and rude towards her. Jason insisted that they loved her as if she were their own daughter but their actions told her a different story. **

**Kori walked hand in hand with Jason out to his dark blue Bentley. Of course, the paparazzi were snapping pictures of them and shouting annoying commands. As soon as Jason sped off, she let out a sigh of relief. **

**"Babe, stop being so nervous. You've attended dinner parties with me all of the time." Jason said, grasping her hand tightly. "Besides, you look hot." **

**Kori smiled and felt butterflies in her tummy. "Thanks Jase. You always know how to make me feel better." **

**"That's what I'm here for." He kissed her hand and made a sharp left. **

**Kori has been dating Jason Todd, the son of the wealthy business couple, Loreen and David Todd, for almost a year. It was an open relationship and Kori swore she was in love. But every time she told Jason that, he'd always reply with "No you don't, Kori. We're young and we don't know what love is." **

**But Kori felt as if she was in love. She got butterflies everytime she was with Jason or even near him. He's the first guy who she's ever truly liked. **

**Jason pulled to a stop in front of an Italian restaurant with a green awning. Him and Kori both got out and Jason tossed his keys to one of the workers at the restaurant so they could park it. Immediately, the hot couple were bombarded with reporters and photographers. **

**Kori and Jason ducked their heads as they walked into the building. Jason placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear, "If my parents make you nervous at all tonight, just don't say anything to them. You know how they are." **

**Kori nodded and bit her lip. She definitely knew how they were but she didn't understand why he couldn't just stick up for her. **

**The whole restaurant was reserved and frankly, it was jam packed. Kori immediately spotted Jason's parents. His mom was wearing a fitted black halter dress that reached just above her knees. Her blonde hair was in an elegant French twist and she held a glass of champagne in one hand. His dad looked dashing in a simple black and white tux with a black bow tie. His light brown hair was slicked back and he looked like a handsome, older version of Jason. **

**"Jasonnnn!" Yelled a tall, muscular African American guy. He had a bald head, a white smile, and chocolate brown eyes. He looked about eighteen years old. "What is up my man?" He gave Jason a friendly hug. **

**"Nothin much, Vic. I haven't seen you in awhile!" Jason replied while patting down his half crinkled suit. **

**"Yeah, I've been busy. Me and my dad have been working on our shoe company and I just got a role in this new movie called Glass." Vic replied, sipping on his red wine. **

**Kori's green eyes went wide. "No way! I'm starring in that movie too!" **

**Vic smiled and held out his hands. "Seriously? Wait, are you Kori Anders?" She nodded. "Dang! Paul was right, you are gorgeous." **

**Kori giggled. Paul was their director. "Wow, he's too sweet. I'm playing the role of Jessica Dash. The abused daughter?" **

**"Right, right." Vic nodded. "I'll be portraying the role of Isaiah Lockhart. The best friend of the other main character aka the guy you fall in love with aka Hayden Harper aka Richard Grayson." **

**Kori quirked an eyebrow up. "Interesting. Richard Grayson? Isn't that the star of that TV show Shallow?" **

**Vic nodded. "Yup. I heard he's an amazing actor. I'm excited to meet him." He held out a large hand. "I'm Victor Stone by the way. But you can call me Vic."**

**Kori smiled warmly and shook his hand. "Kori Anders." **

**Jason soon cut in. "Hey, you two can talk. I'm gonna go let my parents know we're here." He kissed Kori on the lips and waved to Vic. **

**When he was gone, Vic looked at Kori. "He sure is lucky." **

**"Why do you say that?" Kori asked curiously while accepting a tall glass of sparkling champagne from a waiter. **

**Vic stuffed a hand in his pocket. "Well first off, you're gorgeous." Kori blushed at this. "Secondly, I didn't think he'd get another girlfriend after what happened with his last one." **

**A memory of his last girlfriend flashed through her mind. She remembered reading a magazine with Jason and Stella James, a famous actress, about a year ago. They'd broken up due to him having a drinking problem. Kori figured this was just a rumor since they were all just eighteen an nineteen years old. Of course, they were drinking wine and champagne right now but they were under adult supervision and it wasn't that much alcohol. **

**Kori pursed her lips and chuckled uncomfortably. "What do you mean? What happened with his last girlfriend?" **

**Vic's eyes held pity in them and he smiled sadly. "I'd tell you but I don't think it's my place to tell. Look, you're a nice girl and I know Jason really likes you. It's just..." He trailed off, looking away. **

**Kori placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What is it? You can tell me." **

**He looked back to her and swallowed. Before he could get anything out, Jason walked up to them, slipping an arm around Kori's small waist. **

**"I'm back. Did ya miss me?" He asked, kissing Kori's temple. **

**Kori smiled a fake smile and nodded. She let him kiss her some more but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Vic's sad yet guilty gaze. **

**"I'll leave you two alone." He nodded to Kori and Jason. "It was nice meeting you Kori. I'll see you on set! See ya Jason!" Vic walked away and disappeared into the massive crowd. **

**Kori pulled away from Jason for a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I actually did miss you for that short period of time." She smiled and stared into his blue eyes. **

**He rubbed his hands up and down her back and kissed her yet again. "I missed you too, as usual whenever I'm away from you."**

**Kori giggled and hugged him close to her. She enjoyed his light kisses and his sweet words. She loved the way he held her and hugged her. He made her feel as if she were on cloud nine and she just wanted it to be Kori and Jason all the time. **

**"Eh hmmm." **

**Kori and Jason pulled apart quickly at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Jason's parents. **

**"M-Mrs. Todd. Mr. Todd. You both look l-lovely tonight." Kori stuttered and instantly felt like a deer in headlights. **

**Jason's mom tilted her chin up for a moment and sipped her champagne. Jason's dad just ignored her and looked to his son. "You're still giving that speech during dinner right?" **

**Jason nodded. "Sure am, pops." **

**His dad smiled. "Great. Lets talk, shall we?" He motioned for Jason to walk with him and Jason let go of Kori's hand to follow his father. **

**Kori felt something die inside her as her boyfriend left her alone with his mother. Who hated her. **

**"Your dress is a little short, isn't it?" **

**Mrs. Todd said, eyeing her up and down. **

**Damn Jason. He said she looked great and her parents would be fine. So much for that. **

**Kori tugged it down a bit lower and felt her face grow red. "I-I thought-umm..well, Jason, you see-**

**"Oh pish-posh dear. It doesn't matter what you wear. I'll never really like you." **

**Kori's mouth dropped and she suddenly wanted to crawl in a hole and die. How could she be with Jason, the love of her life, if his mother never approved of her?**

**She stood there in shock. She stopped tugging on her expensive dress and she just stood there. Her champagne was now flat and suddenly, Kori didn't want it anymore.**

**"Hmm." Mrs. Todd walked away from her, clearly disgusted.**

**Kori felt tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly turned to walk out the door. She needed fresh air and she needed to hide her face that had embarrassment written all over it. **

**And to make things worse, it was raining. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry bout that crazy URL stuff y'all. But I fixed it! Haha, um please review! It makes me thrive towards updating much faster ;) love y'all!**

**~xoxo Rosie**

**P. s. Hope you guys are gonna go see The Fault in our Stars this weekend! I sure am. And if you haven't read the book first, I highly recommend it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet n' Greet**

**Wednesday morning, the cast of Glass was to meet up at the movie set in Los Angeles to get to know everyone and finally receive their scripts. **

**The cast of Glass was more than excited to star in such a heartfelt and touching movie. Paul Weathers, the director, was already at the studio and had his whole crew there including the producers, assistant director, stage manager, and much more. Once everyone (cast and crew) was finally there, Paul began to speak on his behalf. **

**"Hello and good morning everyone! If you don't already know me, I'm Paul Weathers the director of this movie and other big time movies." His voice was smooth and cheery at the same time. Everyone greeted him and he continued on. "First off, I'm super duper excited for this movie. I have hand picked the whole entire cast and I'm positive I've done the right thing.**

**"Today, we're just gonna go around with the cast first and introduce ourselves. Please state your name and the character you will be playing." Paul adjusted his black fedora and pushed up his square glasses. "Lets start with...you!" He pointed to Vic. **

**Vic cleared his throat and waved to everyone from where he was sitting. "My name is Victor Stone but y'all can call me Vic. And I'm playing the role of Isaiah Lockhart." **

**Next to Vic was Kori, since he was the only person she knew there. "I'm Kori Anders and I'll be portraying the role of Jessica Dash." **

**Beside Kori was a short, petite girl with choppy auburn hair and sea foam green eyes. She had freckles across her face and a cute little nose. "My name is Tula Evans and I'm playing Hanna Golden." Her voice was small and extremely soft. It was hard to believe that she was going to be in a movie given her shyness. But never judge a book by its cover.**

**The circle went past about fourteen more people before it reached the end. And Richard was the last one. **

**He smiled at everyone and said proudly, "I'm Richard Grayson and I'll be playing the role of Hayden Harper." **

**After Richard introduced himself, Paul stood up with excitement. "Alright! That was good. Now, while I hand out the scripts and schedules and talk a few things over with my crew, I'll let the cast chat and get to know each other. We have a breakfast bar with hot chocolate, coffee, OJ, and other stuff over there." He pointed to a large table that was covered in delicious foods. "Help yourselves!" He turned to his crew and began talking about different things that could only be heard if you were about a foot away from him. **

**While he did that, Kori and Vic chatted about the dinner party last night. **

**"It was terrible for me." Kori said sadly. **

**Vic frowned, clearly sad to hear about his new friend's bad night. "Why is that?" He asked. **

**She sighed and played with the hem of her PINK sweater. "Jason's mom told me she'd never like me." **

**"Want me to shove my foot up her bony ass?" He asked jokingly. She laughed brightly and shook her head. He waved her off. "Nah, I'm kiddin' lil red. I'd never hurt a woman. But did you tell Jason?"**

**She shook her head. "No. I don't want to make him upset." She remembered what Jason had told her earlier that day. **

**'If they make you nervous, just ignore them.' He'd said. It was terrible advice. **

**Vic put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat about it. His parents are straight up dicks." **

**That earned another lively laugh from Kori. As those two talked, Richard stood by the breakfast bar chewing on a donut and sipping some coffee. He stared at Kori's angelic appearance and wondered why he'd never seen her before. **

**Last night, Richard had looked her up on the Internet and almost fainted. She was so breathtakingly gorgeous it made his insides hurt. She was even prettier in person. Right now, he was admiring her from afar. He smiled at the way she laughed, her cute outfit of a light pink Victoria's Secret sweater, blue skinny jeans, and Ugg boots, and he even smiled at the sparkle in her emerald green eyes. **

**He decided to make his move now if he was going to be kissing her for the next few months. Better to make a good first impression on the Meet n' Greet day.**

**He walked up to Vic and Kori with a smile and said, "Hi there. I'm-**

**"Richard Grayson!" Vic boasted as he grabbed him into a warm best hug. **

**Richard was a bit taken aback at this friendly gesture but he patted the muscular guy on the back anyway. **

**Kori stood there, holding back laughter given the fact Richard's face looked like he was in pain. When Vic finally let go of the boy wonder, Richard coughed and turned to Kori. **

**"Hi. Uh, I don't think we've gotten a chance to actually meet yet." He held out his hand. **

**Kori raised an eyebrow and shook it uncertainly. "Um, I think that's what the Meet n' Greet was for?" **

**Richard opened his mouth to say something but was at loss for words. She was right and she officially made him look and feel like an idiot. **

**Vic pointed to the breakfast bar and said, "I'm gonna go get one of those giant muffins. Y'all have fun now!" He ran off to the food, leaving Kori and Richard alone. **

**Kori looked away awkwardly and kicked some dust. She cleared her throat and clapped her hands together. "Well! It was nice 'actually' meeting you! I'm gonna go get something to drink and-**

**"Wait!" Richard halted her, which took the redhead by surprise. "I'll go get your drink for you. What would you like?" He stared at her confused expression and started to grow nervous. He didn't quite understand why she wasn't falling for his irresistible charm like all of his past 'girlfriends' did. **

**Kori gave him a this up and smiled. "Thanks but not thanks. I can do it." **

**She giggled and walked past him, leaving him in a dumbfounded state.**

**For some reason, this made him angry that he couldn't have what he wanted. Richard Grayson always got what he wanted. **

**He was about to walk over to her to try and woo her some more when another guy walked in through the set doors, carrying a coffee and a brown paper bag. The guy had light brown, short cropped hair and baby blue eyes. He sort of looked like Richard in a way except this guy had lighter features. **

**"Jason!" Kori yelped and ran to the guy with open arms. **

**Jason set the bag and coffee down on a nearby table and lifted Kori up off the ground. He spun her around and gave her a big kiss on the lips. **

**It took Richard a few seconds to realize his fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Although, he didn't know why the sight of Kori and this Jason guy who he guessed was her boyfriend made him so angry. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted Kori but couldn't have her. Maybe it was the fact that this Jason guy looked so successful or maybe it was because Richard has never had a fully committed relationship like they did. **

**All he knew was that he was thoroughly pissed. **

**"What're you doing here, babe?" Kori asked him. **

**Jason set her down and raised an eyebrow. "Can I not visit my girlfriend on her first day at work?"**

**He asked half jokingly half serious. **

**Kori shook her head and put a hand on his chest. "No! No, heh...no I was just surprised that you're here." She kissed him again on the lips. **

**As those two talked a low, hushed voice sounded in Richard's ear. "Take a picture bud, it'll last longer." Richard snapped his head around to see Vic with a very large muffin in one hand. "What?" He asked. **

**Vic pointed towards Kori and Jason and said, "You were staring at them, man. Ha, I know you might be a little upset to find out that Kori had a-**

**"No. I'm not mad that she has a boyfriend. Why would I be mad? I have a girlfriend. I don't even know Kori." Richard spoke too fastly and it was obvious to Vic that he was, in fact, upset. **

**Vic shook his head and sipped on his coffee. "Look man, I've heard about your reputation. How you go around and sleep with all these girls. Well, Kori sure as hell isn't one of those girls." **

**Richard flinched and then narrowed his eyes. "What do you know anyway?"**

**"I know enough. I know that you're trying to get with Kori because you like what you see. But A, she has a boyfriend and B, she isn't like all of your other flybys." **

**Richard's jaw clenched and he was starting to not like the cast on this set. Vic was really pushing his damn buttons and frankly, he couldn't keep calm any longer. Even if Vic was right. **

**"Listen pal, I don't find Kori attractive and I don't have 'flybys'" he made little quotations in the air with his fingers. "I'm just here to make this movie and do my job. Thanks for the advice though." Richard patted Vic on the shoulder and walked passed him. He couldn't wait to get out of this studio. **

**Vic's face twisted up in confusion as he said through a face full of food, "And I'm supposed to be playing the best friend of that guy? I must be one helluva actor."**

**TT**

**Kori pulled into the driveway of her giant, two story house. She hopped out of her Mercedes Benz convertible and trotted up to her front door. As she walked inside of her home, the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted around the air, making Kori smile with delight. **

**When she entered the huge kitchen, her mom and little brother were at the counter stirring what looked like cookie mix. **

**"It smells like heaven in here." Kori said, setting her oversized bag and car keys down on a bar stool. "Why so much baking?" She asked, grazing over the cupcakes, cookies, and brownies. **

**Her mom, Luan Anders, handed a warm chocolate chip cookie to her daughter and smiled. "Oh, we just felt like it was a baking kind of day. Didn't we, Ry?" **

**The little boy on the counter who had the same red hair and green eyes as Kori nodded and stuffed his face with a brownie. **

**Kori laughed and ruffled Ryan's hair. He was five years old and attended school in Los Angeles. He loved Kori almost as much as he loved sweets and never put down a game controller unless it was time to eat or go out somewhere. **

**"How was your first day of rehearsal, darling?" Luan asked Kori while dolloping cookie batter on a tray. **

**Kori grabbed the milk carton from the stainless steel fridge along with a glass from the cabinet. "It was good. But we just got to know one another and went over a few important things and got our schedules and scripts." She poured some milk into the glass and took a few sips. "Oh and Jason came to visit me." **

**"Really? He did?" Luan asked, her back to Kori. "And how was that?" She asked monotonously. **

**Kori raised an eyebrow and stared at her mother's long black main of hair. Kori and her mom looked exactly alike except Luan had black hair and dark brown eyes. Kori's sister, Koma, looked more like her mom out of all three children. Kori and Ryan resembled their dad more and even acted like him. **

**"Yeah, he did. Where's daddy?" Kori asked, wondering why her mom was acting so strange now that Jason was brought up. **

**Luan turned back around with a tray of freshly baked cookies. "He's at work with a couple of friends. They're working on the layout for the new restaurant." **

**Kori nodded and picked Ryan up and set him on the ground. The little boy ran off into his playroom with chocolate all over his mouth. **

**While Kori was an actress and model, her dad was a businessman. He owned at least three restaurants in California right now and he was currently working on his newest one. Her mom on the other hand was also a part-time model since she had Ryan to take care of. Koma Anders, her sister, was attending college up in Colorado, where her boyfriend was. So Koma was rarely ever home, only on holidays and summer break. Right now, Koma was home for summer vacation and her boyfriend was with her. Since she wasn't actually at home right now, Kori was guessing she was out on a date with him. **

**"So, would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Kori asked her mom. **

**Luan frowned and popped a cookie into her mouth. "Oh I wish I could. But I've got a modeling gig early in the morning and then me and daddy are going out. Maybe another time sweetheart." **

**"Yeah, another time." Kori hid her disappointment with a fake smile and grabbed her purse and keys. "I'm gonna go hang out with Donna. Is that okay?" **

**Luan nodded happily. "Of course! Go have fun honey! Tell Donna I said hi!"**

**Kori nodded and walked out the door, not even looking back once at her house. **

**TT**

**"I'll tell ya one thing, she sure as hell had an attitude." Richard snapped as sipped on his glass of bourbon and water. "She acted like I was stupid or something." **

**"Well, I mean the whole 'Actually meeting you' thing sounded pretty stupid to me." Roy Harper laughed as he folded his hands behind his head. **

**Richard scowled and threw a piece of ice into his giant pool. "Shut up. I'm tellin ya though," he turned to face his best friend. "She had Bitch written all over her." **

**Roy sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. "Listen man, I think your just mad because you can't have Kori." **

**"I am not. I don't know why everyone keeps saying that." **

**"Well, hate to break it to ya, but you're so used to getting what you want that it pisses you off when you don't actually get what you want." Roy replied, sitting up in his lawn chair a little more.**

**Richard pondered this for a moment while he sipped some more bourbon. Bruce was gonna kill him for taking some of his alcohol. "You don't even know what she looks like, dude. For all you know she could be ugly." **

**Roy held up his index finger. "Ah, but I do young grasshopper." Richard rolled his eyes and Roy laughed. "I'm kidding. But I have seen her in magazines and hot damn! She sure is fine." **

**Richard groaned. She was more than just fine. She was so hauntingly and breathtakingly gorgeous that it made Richard want to build a shrine just for her. But he wasn't crazy. Nor was he a stalker. And he didn't like her. Pulse he had a girlfriend. **

**"Whatever, lets just get off of this subject." Richard said, standing up and taking off his sunglasses. His blue eyes glanced down at Roy, who had his eyes closed. He smirked evilly and cannonballed into the water. **

**Roy shot up, in shock from the coldness of the water. "Holy shiitake mushrooms! That's freaking cold you asshole!" Roy stood up and jumped into the water. He splashed his best friend and cursed him vigorously. **

**"Chill man, it's just water!" Richard cried. **

**"You ruined my beauty sleep though!" **

**Richard laughed and before he dove underwater he said, "You could use as much beauty sleep as possible."**

**As the two teens swam around and tanned for a few more hours, Rachel soon came through the back doors of Richard's mansion in a black bandeau and dark purple high waisted shorts. Roy first saw her and greeted her with a wet hug. **

**"Rachelllll! Lookin good!" He chimed. **

**Rachel shuddered from the gross wetness of his hug and pushed him away slightly. She set her beach bag down on a lawn chair and looked at Richard, who was in the pool. **

**"Would it kill you to answer the door?" She asked. **

**He shrugged and shook out his hair. "Sorry, me and Roy were having some fun." **

**"Dude, that sounded so wrong." **

**Richard laughed at his best friend and hopped out of the pool. "Shut up." He looked at Rachel. "So, how's it going, Rach?" **

**She slipped on her black sunglasses and laid down on the lawn chair. "It's going. Uh, how'd it go when you first saw Kori today?" She smiled and Roy started laughing. **

**Richard's face flushed red and her punched Roy. "Shut up. She isn't as good looking as you said." He said to Rachel. **

**Rachel was about to protest when Roy cut in. "She has a boyfriend is what he meant to say." **

**Rachel laughed quietly. "Ah yeah. I forgot she did. Jason Todd. He's a looker."**

**Richard grimaced and shook his head. He did not want to talk about Kori anymore. It was getting on his nerves. **

**After all, he had Kitten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Had me at Hello**

**"Alright lets start with scene four where Dustin gets into a fight at school." The director yelled through his bullhorn. **

**A week had passed by for the young teenage actresses of Hollywood and as of right now, Richard and the rest of the cast of Shallow was working on episode four, season two. The director, Frank Robertson, was sitting in his chair with his bullhorn, telling everyone what to do. Lets just say Frank was an excellent director. **

**"Action!" He yelled and the camera started rolling...**

**Dustin stood at his locker, staring at Sierra from down the hall. She was talking to a couple of her friends that he'd always thought were annoying. She was laughing and ignoring the five minute warning bell that had rung, signaling that class would begin soon. Dusting so badly wanted to run down the hall, lift her up in his strong arms, and kiss her in front of everyone. Little did he know that that was exactly what she wanted too. **

**Dustin shook his head and went back to retrieving the rest of his supplies from his messy locker. The halls were clearing and teachers were rushing students to their classes. **

**All of a sudden, Dustin heard Sierra yell at someone. **

**"Cut it out, Luke! It's not funny anymore." She snapped. **

**Dustin slammed his locker shut and was already hungry for a fight. When he turned his head, he saw his worst enemy, Luke Taylor, constantly flipping up the hem of Sierra's cheerleading skirt. **

**Luke was a typical asshole jock. He was the football star who could have any girl he wanted. Except for Sierra. And that drove Luke insane. **

**"I said stop!" Sierra screamed again but this time she pushed him away. Luke and his football buddies laughed but stayed put. Dustin stomped down the hallway angrily, his fists clenching in his black fingerless gloves. When he reached his destination, he stepped in front of Sierra protectively. **

**Sierra clutched his arm. "Dustin-**

**But he cut her off, glared at Luke, and said, "Why don't you lay your grimy hands on someone else?" His blue eyes practically burned a whole in Luke's boyish face. **

**Luke laughed and looked back at his buddies. When he looked back at Dustin, he got in his face a said lowly, "Why don't you shut your face, freak."**

**That was it. **

**Dustin pushed Sierra back gently and decked Luke right in the nose. There was immediate blood. (All stage fighting though and of course, fake blood!) Luke grabbed his nose and growled. He tackled Dustin into a locker and punched him in the gut. Dustin doubled over and swung his fist into Luke's ribcage, then he kneed him in the stomach. **

**A loud oomph sound emitted from Luke and he fell on the ground. Dustin got on top of him and was about to punch him some more when he felt a small hand grab his arm. **

**It was Sierra. **

**He turned to look up at her pleading blue eyes and his emotions turned from angry and hateful to guilty and love. **

**"Stop, Dustin. This isn't you." She pleaded, almost in a whisper. **

**He stared up at her, the words "If only you knew about my gang. Then you wouldn't think this was anywhere near as bad." But instead he looked down, his fist still raised, and said, "You don't know me anymore, Sierra Maynard." **

**She looked hurt and taken aback. Dustin got up and walked down the hallway and out the front doors. He left his stupid school and teachers behind. He left all of the asshole jocks and Neanderthals. He left behind the school memories, old friends, but most of all, he left behind the first girl he's ever loved. He left it all behind and he wasn't going back. **

**All of the hatred returned to him and suddenly, Dustin was angry. He wanted to punch something, burn something-kill something. **

**He was in a gang right? He sure as hell could murder someone. **

**Just then the sound of running footsteps sounded behind him and he whipped around, ready to fight it out with Luke again. **

**But it was Sierra. **

**She was running towards him in the parking lot, tears streaming down her face. Her long blonde hair flowed elegantly behind her and even though she was running and crying, she still looked like an angel. **

**"Dustin! Stop!" **

**It hurt Dustin to see her cry. It hurt him to see her hurt. But the only way to keep her safe was to stay away from her. To shut her out. **

**He quickly hopped on his motorcycle and revved up the engine. **

**"No! Stop!" Sierra cried. **

**Dustin felt a tear slip down his face as he pulled out of the parking space. **

**"DUSTIN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Was the last thing he heard Sierra scream as he rode off, leaving everything behind. Leaving the only thing that meant something to him, behind...**

**"And Cut!" Frank hopped off his chair and walked out onto the parking lot they were currently using. It was actually the parking lot behind the studio. The actual set was inside. **

**"Brilliant! So brilliant!" He yelled while clapping his hands. **

**Cassandra wiped a few fake tears away and curtsied. Richard hopped off of the bike and gave Cassie a huge hug. They'd done the scene so epically perfect, it was unreal. **

**Alain Waters, who played the character of Luke, walked up to Richard with a wipe in his hand. "Great punch, dude." He said jokingly wiping the fake blood off of his nose. **

**Richard laughed and fist bumped Alain. "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."**

**Alain walked off laughing and Richard walked up to Roy. "Hey, wanna hit the mall after this?" **

**Roy took a swig of water and furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't have work for Glass today?" **

**Richard shook his head. "Nope.**

**Tomorrow I do." **

**"Alright that's a wrap people! I'll see you all here tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp!" Frank yelled through his bullhorn. **

**Everyone groaned at how early they had to be at the studio. But they all said their goodbyes and started to head out. **

**Richard turned back to Roy for an answer. **

**"Legggoooo!" Roy chimed and grabbed his duffel bag to leave. **

**"Alright, let me just change and I'll be good to go." Richard headed to the dressing rooms to change when he heard his cellphone beep. He checked the text message. **

**'Richie-Poo :( Please take me back! I won't disappoint you this time! I'm lost without you baby :(' **

**It was Kitten. He'd dumped her last Friday given the fact she was so fake, so annoying, and so bitchy all of the time. She may've been hot and she might have put out easily but that is one relationship Richard regretted and would never go back too. **

**He rolled his sapphire blue eyes and deleted the text. Then he went to her contact and blocked it. He smiled, clearly satisfied. "Richard Grayson is back on the market." **

**TT**

**Richard and Roy sat at a table in the mall's food court, munching on their tacos from Taco Bell. After work, they'd spent at least an hour roaming around the giant mall of LA and haven't bought a thing. They'd spent most of that hour in the arcade, goofing off and playing endless rounds of ski ball. **

**"Hi." A girl who looked about thirteen walked up to the two teenage boys. "Can I please have your guys' autographs?" She asked excitedly yet shyly at the same time. **

**Richard smiled and signed the pink glittery notepad that she held out to him. Then Roy signed it and handed to small booklet back to her. She grinned widely and ran off with her mother, jumping up and down. **

**The whole time they've been at the mall they've given out autographs and taken pictures. Sure, they didn't mind because they were used to it but still, it got tiring after awhile. **

**"Well, it's safe to say that I'm worn out." Roy sighed, sipping his coke. **

**Richard stood up with his trash and said, "Lets go to Victoria's Secret." **

**"That's the best idea you've had all day." Roy smiled and stood up quickly. **

**After the two boys threw away their trash, they headed up the escalator and into the large store of Victoria's Secret. There was so much pink, lingerie, bras, yoga pants, and most of all, women. It was like diving into a pool of babes. **

**"What do we do?" Roy asked as he lifted up a lacy thong from one of the underwear bins. **

**"Lets go look at the perfume and lotions." Richard replied, pointing to one of the many corners of the large store. In the corner were various choices of lotions, perfumes, powders, and makeup. **

**Just then, one of the workers there walked up to them with a huge white smile. "Hi there!" She practically yelled. "Oh my gosh, you two are like, THE Roy Harper and Richard Grayson!" She shifted from one foot to the other excitedly. **

**Roy and Richard smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yup, the one and only." Richard exclaimed blandly. **

**The woman patted down her curly brown hair and said, "Well, if you need anything just let me know! I'm Bonnie by the way!" She held out her hand. **

**The two teenage boys shook it and she almost fell to her knees. A few customers in the store began taking pictures of the two of them. **

**Roy clapped his hands together and said, "Well! Thanks, Bonnie!" He grabbed Richard and headed into the other section of the store. A large picture of a Victoria's Secret model was posted on a wall above a rack of clothes. Roy chuckled as he stared at the gorgeous model. "Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. It'd be my dream to meet her." **

**Richard whistled low and stared up at the VS goddess. "Same here. Maybe one day, dude." Just then, Richard's eyes trailed to a familiar redhead who was examining a pair of yoga pants carefully. She had a Forever 21 bag on one arm and a large purse on the other. He immediately recognized the green eyes beauty. Kori. **

**"Look," he hit Roy on the shoulder without tearing his eyes away from Kori. "It's her." **

**Roy grimaced at Richard's hard hit and followed his eyes to where Kori was. His green eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "Oh man," he heaved, "She is the definition of Hot." **

**Richard nodded and contemplated on walking over there. He figured it wouldn't hurt anything. But what if she embarrassed him in front of his best friend? **

**He pinched his lips together and walked over to her anyway. **

**"I'd go with the ones with the pink waistband." He said, leaning over her shoulder and looking down at the two pairs of yoga pants that were in her hands. **

**She whipped around and laughed when she saw Richard. Her laugh was like music to his ears. **

**"Hey, Richard!" Kori boasted. "What are you...doing in here?" She smiled uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head. **

**Richard stuffed his hands in his pockets and was at loss for words. With Kori, it always seemed as if he never knew what to say. **

**"Uh, I'm here with my friend." He jabbed a thumb behind him and pointed to Roy, who soon joined the two teens. "Roy meet Kori." **

**Roy shook her hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine." He kissed her hand and tried to hold in laughter given the fact Richard was faking a smile through clenched teeth. **

**Kori giggled and adjusted her handbag. "Well aren't you a charmer." **

**Roy shrugged and nodded as if he was used to people telling him this. "I am used to people telling me that." **

**Kori smiled unsurely and looked to Richard. "Excited for work tomorrow?"**

**"Umm," he tilted his head back and forth as if he weren't sure. "More or less. You?" **

**She nodded excitedly. "So ready. I'm really liking Jessica's character, ya know? She's sort of wild yet laid back at the same time." **

**"Yeah. She is. Except for the part where her asshole father abuses her." **

**Kori flinched and started to laugh. "Yes, except for that." She said. **

**All of a sudden, her cellphone started to ring. She held up her pointer finger and said to both of the boys, "One sec," before answering her phone. **

**"Jason?" She said. "Hey babe!" She walked away from them as she talked happily on the phone to Jason.**

**Richard felt his blood begin to boil and his jaw clenched. His body tensed at the sight of Kori smiling her beautiful smile as she talked to her boyfriend. Roy must've noticed this because he rocked back and forth on his feet and said, "Wanna leave?" **

**Richard nodded and turned to leave the store without even looking back. Just like Dustin, leaving Sierra without looking back. Except this time, Richard wasn't acting. **

**TT **

**"Jason Todd is in the house!" The DJ yelled from his place upstage. He began to play another music mix and immediately, the people in the huge club began dancing crazily. **

**Jason and Kori were right in the middle of the mob, dancing together to the beat of the music. It was about midnight and after Kori had gone shopping, she quickly left the mall to go out with Jason. Although she did notice Richard's and Roy's disappearance but decided to not think the worst about it. Now, she completely forgot about everything and focused on the amount of fun she was having with her amazing boyfriend. **

**Jason decided to make a special appearance to the popular club so more people would show, therefore there would be better reviews about the club and more business. He'd taken Kori along as his date and people have constantly been asking for pictures with them and autographs from them. **

**Kori stopped dancing and yelled to Jason over the loud music, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" He nodded and she left the crowd of people. **

**As she entered the shiny, clean bathroom that smelled like strawberries, she took in her appearance in the mirror. **

**She'd dressed to impress tonight. Kori had slipped on a strapless, form fitting black dress that reached her mid thigh. She matched it with a pair of red leather pumps and left her pinpoint-straight hair down. Overall, Kori was hands down the best looking person at the club. **

**After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she headed back out to the dance floor and searched for Jason. It was hard to find him in the black light and there were so many people in the club. She stood on top of a chair and tried to single him out and finally, she spotted him at the bar with a few friends. She smiled, clearly satisfied and headed over to the busy bar. **

**"Hey!" She yelled to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. **

**He ignored her as he downed a shot of what looked like straight vodka. He shook his head from the buzz the alcohol gave him and yelled, "Wooo! That's what I'm talking about!" He ordered the bartender for another round of shots and looked down at Kori. **

**"Hey baby." Jason smashed his lips against hers and she greedily kissed him back. When they pulled apart he asked, "You wanna drink?" **

**She shook her head. "Uh, no. I'm good! How much have you had tonight baby?" **

**He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why does it matter? I get as much as I want since I've made a special appearance here." **

**"Well, I just want you to be able to drive me and yourself home. That's all." She said, rubbing her hands up and down his back. **

**He grabbed her around the waist a little too roughly and kissed her yet again. "I don't need you to take care of me, sweetheart." **

**She pushed him away, clearly hurt by his rude comment. "I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend." **

**The bartender slapped another tray of shots on the counter for them. Jason and his friends anxiously took them and began drinking profusely. Kori shook her head, clearly annoyed. She walked off and headed out of the club to get some fresh air. The city of Los Angeles was beautiful at nighttime. The lights sparkled and there were barely any cars out. The air blew a cool breeze, making Kori smile and stop sweating. She leaned against a lamppost and closed her eyes, blocking out the loud music, the thought of going back to her drunk boyfriend, and, well, everything. It felt good to just let go and forget about everything for once. **

**"Kori?" She jumped and turned around. It was Richard. **

**"H-hi. You scared the shit out of me." She said, breathing heavily. **

**He laughed and took a step towards her. He looked sexy in dark washed jeans, a red V neck, and a leather jacket. Even at nighttime he wore those same black sunglasses. **

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What're you doing out here? Dressed...like...that." He eyed her up and down and tried not to stare at her jaw dropping figure. **

**Kori tugged her dress down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I-what is that supposed to mean? Do I look bad or somethin?" She looked down and fluffed up her hair. **

**He panicked. "No-no! You look...great. I was just wondering..." He trailed off.**

**"I'm here with my boyfriend. He's just inside." She leaned on one shoe and pointed to the club doors. For some odd reason, she felt embarrassed to speak about Jason. But maybe that was because he was drunk off his ass. **

**Richard looked down and pursed his lips. "Right." **

**They stood there in an awkward silence and all that was heard were the cars passing by and the fading music inside. **

**Kori looked up at him and took in his gorgeous looks. He had perfect chiseled facial features and amazing black hair. She so badly wanted to take those damn sunglasses off of him and stare into his blue eyes. But she kept reminding herself that she had a boyfriend that she was madly in love with. **

**"What...are you doing out here? Alone? At this time of night?" She asked curiously, breaking the silence. **

**"I just needed some fresh air. Same as you, I'm guessing." **

**She nodded and for once felt like a normal person. Not a celebrity. Not a model or an actress. There were no paparazzi or reporters or fans around to make her feel this way. For once she just felt like a normal girl. And she couldn't help but wonder if it was Richard who made her feel this way. **

**But why him? **

**"Well, I should probably get back inside." She said, moving towards the club doors. **

**He nodded. "Right. Back to Jason." **

**"Right." She looked away and gripped the cold metal door handle of the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Richard." **

**Richard smiled a small smile. "Goodbye, Kori." **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 5 everyone! Hint- what does Jason's behavior In this chap foreshadow?;) AHHHH happy reading! More drama and suspense to come! Love y'all and please REVIEW!**

**~Rosie**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

**"Good work today, everyone!" Paul exclaimed loudly as he moved from his director's seat. "I'll see you all next week! You have three days away from me so take advantage of it!" He soon disappeared into the restroom and everyone began to laugh. **

**"I love you Paul!" Vic yelled, knowing his boss could hear him. Another round of laughter was shared. **

**Kori stepped out of her costume that Jessica had to wear for scene two. It was a simple pair of skinny jeans and a cute shirt. She slipped back on her short white TopShop sundress and wedges. After she'd gotten fully dressed, she stepped outside of the dressing room and came face to face with Vic and Richard. **

**"Hey guys! Uh, what're you doing?" She asked them curiously. **

**"Well, we were just about to head out and we wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat?" Richard asked. Him and Rachel were about to go to a fast food restaurant and he'd invited Vic along. Despite their differences, he actually liked Vic. He was kind of like the older brother Richard never had. **

**Richard decided to invite Kori along as well but he wouldn't be surprised if she denied. After all, she probably had to watch her figure and fast food wouldn't be the best option for her. **

**"Sure, where at?" She said, adjusting the oversized bag on her shoulder. **

**"Benny's Pizzeria." Richard replied quietly, figuring if she didn't hear the name she'd tag along anyway. **

**Her green eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her angelic face. **

**"I LOVE Benny's!" She beamed. "Its my favorite restaurant ever!" **

**It felt like a weight had lifted off of Richard's shoulders when she said this. This made him even more attracted to her and she basically had everything. The looks, the job, the appetite! It was his perfect match! Was he starting to feel something more for Kori Anders?**

**"Oh! But do you think I can invite my friend to come along? He's been wanting to spend time with me for awhile since him and I are always busy." Kori asked, biting her lip. **

**Richard felt something in him deflate. If she wanted to invite Jason...Oh screw it. He didn't care, she wasn't his. **

**"Uh, yeah. Sure." Richard said. **

**"Well Alright! Lets go y'all! I'm starvin'!" Vic boasted, pulling both Kori and Richard along. Soon, they were out the door, avoiding the paparazzi and reporters and heading to Benny's where, little did they know, a new friendship would begin. **

**TT**

**Gar Logan was quite the people person. It wasn't just his dyed green hair and toothy smile that instantly made people like him, it was also his hilarious personality and the fact that he thought things that weren't funny, were actually funny. **

**As of right now, Kori, Richard, Vic, Rachel, and Gar sat in a large booth at Benny's Pizzeria chowing down on a cheese, veggie, and meat pizza and sipping on chocolate milkshakes. **

**Everyone, even Rachel, was having a good time. They all have met new people and have gotten along great. Richard had introduced Rachel to Kori and Vic while Kori introduced them all of them to Gar. Gar was a famous YouTuber who made enjoyable and entertaining videos of the most random things. He'a been best friends with Kori since they were just four years old. Ever since then, they've been inseparable. **

**"Remember that time when you peed your pants at our first grade spring concert?" Gar asked Kori while he laughed uncontrollably. **

**Everyone began to laugh and Kori's face flushed as red as her hair. She smacked Gar and said, "So NOT true! Are you kidding me Gar!" She ducked down low and began to giggle. **

**Richard held up a hand. "No, no, listen. That wasn't as bad as the time Rachel face planted on the sidewalk last year!" He laughed and dodged a hit from an angry Rachel. **

**Vic wiped away a few tears and asked, "Wait, what? How!" **

**Rachel glared at Vic but just shook her head. She knew there was no winning here. **

**"She wore these three inch, black high heels and we were on our way to this restaurant," Richard had to take a minute to laugh at the memory yet again. "And when we rounded a corner she just tripped and fell right on her face!" **

**Everyone burst out into laughter for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. Rachel rolled her amethyst eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." **

**Kori took wiped her eyes and took a sip of her iced tea. "This is nice. New friends, pizza, and laughing." **

**"I agree, you dudes are awesome!" Gar exclaimed while munching on his veggie pizza. He winked at Rachel flirtatiously and she scowled. But even she couldn't hide the blush that was forming on her pale cheeks. **

**"We should do this more often." Vic added. "I like having new friends." **

**Everyone nodded and agreed quietly. It wasn't awkward, it was just the fact that all of them, being actresses and what not, were always so busy. They'd never really had a group of friends to hang out with all the time. It was obvious to all of them that this was the start of something new. **

**"You guys should meet my other friends. Cassandra and Roy." Richard said to Gar, Vic, and Kori.**

**Gar's and Vic's eyes went wide at the sound of Cassandra's name.**

**"Cassandra Sandsmark!? Are you for real?" Gar asked excitedly. **

**Richard nodded.**

**"Man, you're my hero." Vic said dreamily. "She's so hot." **

**Gar nodded in agreement. While the two of them dreamed off in space, Kori said, "Yeah definitely. And my friend Donna. She's really cool. She'd be so psyched to meet you." **

**Richard grinned and suddenly came up with an awesome idea. "We should have a bonfire at my house!" They all stopped what they were doing to look at him. "I'm serious! I'll invite all of my friends and you guys can invite whoever you want." **

**Silence. **

**Then, "I think that's a great idea." Kori chimed. "Yeah, that's perfect!" **

**"When?" Gar asked. **

**Richard pondered this for a moment. He couldn't do it anytime soon since he had so much to do with his show and movie and work with Bruce, his adoptive father. But he definitely wanted to get everyone together at his house. **

**"Next Saturday." He finally decided. **

**All of them were silent as they took out their phones to see if they had anything going on. After a few minutes, Vic was the first one to speak. "I'm in." **

**"Me too!" Gar added.**

**Rachel shrugged. "Same here."**

**It was just Kori left. She seemed to be focused too hard on her phone. It almost looked as if she were worried. **

**Richard lightly touched her foot with his under the table. "Kori?"**

**She snapped her head up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good! Saturday is good!" **

**She smiled and looked back down at her phone. **

**Richard ignored it and looked at everyone else. "Okay, so Saturday then! Invite whoever." **

**They all agreed and jumped at the sound at a reporter yelling something from outside the window. They turned to look and saw a bunch of paparazzi outside, snapping pictures and yelling countless commands.**

**Just then, the bell on the door jingled and in walked Jason. **

**"Kori!" He yelled and practically stomped over to their table. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day!" **

**Kori looked at her friends with a sad look and said, "Excuse me." She moved out of the booth and took Jason to the back of the restaurant. **

**Richard watched as they walked away and he wanted to pound Jason's face in. But...the feelings he got whenever he was around Kori were growing stronger and it was kind of pissing him off. He was Richard Grayson! The famous heartthrob/playboy! He couldn't ruin his famed reputation because of one girl...**

**Right?**

**Meanwhile, Kori and Jason were in the back where the bathrooms were. No one could see them so it was pretty private. **

**"You just embarrassed me, Jason." Kori said, avoiding eye contact with him. **

**He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You've ignored me all day! I've been worried sick!"**

**"I'm sorry! Okay? I've just been having fun and I got caught up in the moment." She replied, finally meeting his gaze. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. He was never so protective and rude like this before. **

**"Fun." He spat. "With that Richard guy? Is that what this is? Do you like him?" **

**Kori flinched, not believing what she'd just heard. "Are you-what-Jason! What the hell! We've been together for a freaking year!" **

**"You didn't answer my question." He said sternly. **

**Kori's face was red. But not from embarrassment, from anger. "No! Of course not! I love-" but she couldn't finish. She looked away and massaged her temples. "Look, I can't do this right now." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist roughly and yanked her back to him. She yelped and stumbled into him. Now she was scared. **

**"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He demanded lowly. "Kori, I love you. I worry about you and I just want you to tell me the truth." His blue eyes were pleading. **

**Kori jerked her wrist away from him. She felt bad But this side of Jason was not acceptable in her book. She should've checked her phone, sure, or at least called him. It wasn't fair to him at all but still. She deserved a little more respect.**

**But being the pushover that she was she said, "I'm sorry, Jase." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, only you." **

**He kissed her back and gave her a hug. "That's all I needed to know." He stroked her hair. "Can we go somewhere?" **

**She nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him back out to the restaurant. When she saw her friends, she smiled at them and said, "I'm sorry guys but I gotta go. Me and Jason have some things to take care of." Kori looked around at all of them, all of their understanding smiles. Until her gaze landed on Richard. **

**Of course, he was wearing his sunglasses but she could tell he wasn't looking at her. And he definitely wasn't smiling. **

**Kori nodded and turned to leave. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel like she was walking out of the restaurant with the wrong person.**

**TT**

**Richard sat at the huge dining room table in the just as huge dining room of his mansion. Him and Bruce were having a peaceful dinner with Diana, Bruce's girlfriend. **

**Alfred, their frail yet sweet butler had serve them some baked salmon with lemon pepper, white rice and veggies, and sweet rolls. Dessert would be fresh strawberry cheesecake. Dinner was usually always this good at Wayne Manor. **

**Silverware clanked in the silent dining room as Bruce sat at the head of the table with Diana on his left and Richard on his right. He looked dashing in his beige business suit and black tie. His light brown hair was slicked off to one side and his pale grey eyes were completely focused on his salmon. **

**Bruce Wayne was not only a multi millionaire and Richard's adoptive father, but he was also a very, very good business man who owned a million dollar business known as, Wayne Enterprises. He was well-known throughout most of the country, as was his superstar son. Together, they were like fire and ice. Sometimes their relationship was strained but at the end of the day, they loved each other more than life itself. **

**Diana James, Bruce's girlfriend was actually his secretary. She was extremely kind and often acted as a mother towards Richard. He liked her not only because she made Bruce happy, but also because she was super nice to him. She was also very pretty. Diana had shoulder length, brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a nice creamy skin color and plump lips that Bruce seemed to enjoy a lot. (Or so he tells Richard)**

**All in all, the three of them were pretty much a family. **

**"So Bruce," Richard started, wiping his mouth on a cloth napkin. "I was wondering if I could, uh, have a bonfire next Saturday." **

**Bruce kept eating his salmon and didn't say anything for awhile. But then, he set down his silverware and looked curiously at his son. "Who all is coming?" **

**"Well, Cassie, Roy, and Rachel. And then my new friends, Victor Stone, Gar Logan, and Kori Anders. And then a few more others." Richard moved his veggies around on his plate and looked over at Diana who winked at him. He smiled at her, knowing that if Bruce denied him, she would take charge. **

**Bruce took a sip of his wine and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. After a few minutes passed, he spoke again. "I suppose it's alright." He looked at Diana and she nodded happily. "No alcohol right?" He asked. **

**Richard shrugged. "I mean, if you supply if be happy to-**

**"No, son." **

**The three of them shared a laugh and soon, Alfred came out with a rolling cart of desserts. There was the perfect strawberry cheesecake on the top rack and vanilla bean ice cream with wafers on the bottom. The gentle old butler began taking their dirty dishes and serving them their desserts. **

**"So, how's the movie coming along ?" Diana asked, sipping her wine. "How do you like your co-stars?"**

**Richard nodded and thanked Alfred for his dessert. "It's good. And...I like them."**

**"That Kori girl sure is pretty." Bruce said, eyeing his son. "What do you think, Rich?" **

**Richard's face grew red at this subject. "I mean, she's not bad to look at." He felt like a complete idiot. **

**"What do you mean?" Bruce interrogated. **

**"I mean, she's not ugly." **

**"But she's not pretty?"**

**Richard looked around nervously. "I-that's not what I said!"**

**"But that's not what you didn't say." Bruce fired back.**

**Diana slapped Bruce's hand gently. "Oh, stop it. He obviously likes her, darling. Why make it awkward for him?" She pestered. **

**Richard's face was as red as a beet. He wanted to stick his head in the ice cream right about now. **

**Bruce laughed and looked at Richard. "I'm just kidding, son." **

**The rest of the dinner went pretty swell.**

**TT**

**After dinner, Richard drove to his most favorite spot ever. The Hollywood sign. **

**It was about nine o'clock at night and the city was still alive. When he'd arrive at the Hollywood sign on his sleek red motorcycle, he hopped off of it and climbed the ladder that led to the back of the sign.**

**When Richard first turned sixteen, this was the first place he came to. It was always a dream of his to visit the famed sign and finally, he'd done it. Now, he comes to it almost every week. **

**The sign was signed by so many tourists, teenagers, famous people. It was sort of like a yearbook in a way. Silly comments and sloppy signatures were scattered all over the H while love notes and tender poems covered both of the L's. Richard had yet to sign it because he never knew what to put. He wanted it to be heartfelt and memorable. He wanted it to mean something. And so far, nothing has come to mind. **

**Richard sat in front of the H, his feet dangling off the edge. He stared out into the city. The lights were like a million little stars and it was simply and elegantly beautiful. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be right now. **

**Well, there was one other place...**

**Kori laid in her king size, orthopedic bed. Various different pillows crowned her head and her fluffy white sheets acted as a cloud to her. She stared up at her ceiling and wondered what the rest of her life would be like. Would she star in more movies? Would she continue being a model? Will her and Jason get married? So many questions yet no answers. **

**Kori was only eighteen. She'd just graduated school and didn't plan on going to college given the fact she had enough money to build her own damn amusement park. But she couldn't help but wonder if being famous was a positive or a negative effect in her life. A lot of people would say it was a positive but she worked her butt off and was always so stressed. She never had any privacy anymore and never felt like a normal person.**

**The only time she'd ever felt normal was with-**

**No. **

**She needed to stop thinking about him. She had Jason. Jason. Jason...**

**He was all she needed. **

**With Jason, she always got butterflies in her stomach. But when she was around Richard, she had a whole freaking zoo in her stomach. **

**But she knew about Richard. He was a playboy who only wanted one thing from a girl. He would never get that with her because first off, she had a boyfriend. Secondly, she was a virgin. And lastly, she did not, under any circumstances have feelings for Richard Grayson. **

**"Yes, I do." Kori gasped. **

P


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Richard's Bad Habits**

**Kori stared at the camera with a straight face, her lips were slightly pursed, a wild twinkle was shown in her smoky, emerald green eyes, and one of her eyebrows were slightly raised. **

**The photographer, Lucius Alan, motioned for her to move a little to the left and so she did. Right now, she was at a photo shoot for a Rolling Stones magazine. She was clad in a white halter top that showed off her toned tummy, leather pants, red high heels, and a sleek leather jacket. Her hair was up in a half up-do and was of course teased to the max. Today, she wore heavy makeup with extra bronzer and nude colored lipstick.**

**Kori was posing sexily and a black Harley was her prop. The motorcycle acted as an anchor for her and when she sat on it, she oddly felt at home. **

**"Good honey, lean forward a bit!" Lucius motioned with his hand for her to come forward and she did. "Tilt your head to the side a little...yes, yes. Perfect!" **

**A couple more pictures were taken and Kori felt like a mannequin. **

**"Alright everyone, that's a wrap!" Lucius said. "Jeanie, help Miss Kori undress please. I know those leather pants were probably a pain to get into." **

**Jeanie, the stylist, walked over to Kori with a weird look and she whispered to her, "I don't wanna know how he knows." **

**Kori giggled and followed Jeanie to the dressing room. They'd started with the halter top and leather jacket first which were a breeze to get off but Lucius was right, the leather pants were harder to get off then they were to get on. Kori had to sit down on the bench of the dressing room and let Jeanie pull them off of her. **

**"Oh...my...god!" Jeanie said as she tugged some more. "This is ridiculous!" **

**Kori nodded as she leaned back and stretched out her long legs. "Right. This...is just terrible! Who would...ever wear these!" Kori grunted as she tried awfully hard to get them off. **

**Finally, Jeanie did one last tug and the leather pants came off. Kori let out a big sigh of relief and stood up rubbing her thighs. "Never again." **

**Jeanie laughed and picked up the clothes. "Well honey, it was worth it. You looked beautiful out there." The middle-aged stylist smiled and folded up the pants. "But then again, you're always beautiful." **

**Kori smiled and brushed back a stray piece of hair. "Thanks, Jeanie." Jeanie smiled and walked out of the dressing room, giving Kori some time alone. Kori looked into the full length mirror. Her Victoria's Secret purple bra and matching underwear framed her toned body perfectly. She couldn't help but admire the space between her mile long legs and the fullness of her breasts. Kori was never one to brag but she had to admit, her body was rocking. **

**She slipped on a pair of yoga pants, the ones she bought the other day, and smiled when she saw the pink waistband. They were the yoga pants Richard had suggested and after he'd left the store, she'd purchased them. She finished dressing and shoved the miscellaneous stuff in her pink Adidas bag. Finally, she exited the dressing room. **

**Lucius, Jeanie, and the rest of the crew were still on set. It looked like they were either prepping for another photo shoot or just taking forever to pack everything up. Nevertheless, Kori walked up to Lucius and gave him a hug. "Thanks a lot for today, Lucius." **

**He smiled and gave her a warm hug back. "Oh! You are so welcome, darling. If you ever need anything," he pulled away from her a placed one hand on her back and the other on her heart. "Just give me a call!" **

**Kori nodded and walked away from him. She was one hundred percent sure that he was gay. **

**"Danggggg. You look good." A male voice purred once Kori left the building. **

**She turned around to see Jason in all of his glory. She smiled lazily and gave him a hug. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Yuck, too much makeup though." He wiped his shimmery bronzed lips and grimaced. **

**Kori rolled her eyes and ignored the oncoming paparazzi. "Well it is a photo shoot you know. C'mon, I'm hungry." She clutched Jason's hand and led him to her car. **

**He pulled away slightly and said, "Actually, I can't stay babe." He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned in closer to her so the paparazzi couldn't hear. "I've got a special meeting in a few minutes and I just wanted to drop by and say hi."**

**Kori pursed her lips and stared up at him with sad eyes. He sighed and grabbed her waist. "C'mon, don't give me that look." **

**She scowled and unlocked her car door. "Whatever. I'm hungry so I'm leaving." Kori opened her car door and threw the duffel bag in the back seat. "I'll see you later." **

**Jason threw his hands out in front of him. "I'm sorry! Business is business." He called, but Kori ignored him and slipped on some aviators. Before she drove off he said, "I love you!" **

**And Kori found herself not saying the three serious words back. **

**TT**

**Richard woke up groggily and clutched his head. He looked over at his alarm clock on the bedside table and it read noon. He groaned and tried to remember what day it was. **

**It was Friday, a day before the big bonfire. He rubbed his tired blue eyes and tried to remember some more of what he did last night. He knew he went out to a club, got super drunk and...**

**"Oh shit." He said when he spotted a perky-naked-brunette in his bed. She was tangled up in the sheets and sleeping quite peacefully. **

**She stirred and placed a hand on Richard's chest. "Did you...say something?" She slurred. **

**He quickly stood up and threw on some clothes. While he was buttoning his jeans he said to the girl, "Alright, rise and shine. Time to leave." **

**The girl sat up, her long brown hair resembling a bird's nest, and she narrowed her eyes at Richard. **

**Richard shrugged and started messing with his own bird's nest of hair. "What? We had our time. Now leave."**

**She scoffed at him and stood up, the sheets still covered around her. "Are you for real? You're just gonna kick me out?"**

**"Well I didn't say leave to make you stay." Richard slipped on his black shades and grabbed his motorcycle keys. "I've got some show biz to do and I can't have you here." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here, get some breakfast, a cab, whatever. I really gotta go." He tossed her skimpy black dress to her from last night. **

**The brunette caught the dress and shimmied into it. Then she took the money and walked over to Richard. **

**"You know, you're kind of an ass." She said, placing a hand on her bony hip. **

**Richard nodded and sprayed on some cologne. "I get that a lot. And I agree because I can't even remember your name." **

**The girl rolled her brown eyes and walked towards the bedroom door. "It's Trisha, you jerk." She walked out and Richard mocked her by saying, "It's Trisha you jerk." In a girly/manly voice. **

**After making sure he looked decent, he headed downstairs and grabbed a protein bar. He was already running late and he only had five minutes until he was officially late. **

**"Agh, stupid club." Richard muttered as he shoved the protein bar in his mouth. "Shtupid shlut." He mumbled and walked out the front door. "Stupid everything." Was the last thing he said before he pulled out of the driveway. **

**TT**

**"Richard Grayson!" Frank yelled as Richard himself walked through the studio doors. "You're late!" He screamed. **

**Richard took off his jacket and headed to his dressing room. "Sorry Frank, got sick last night." He lied. **

**Frank waved him off and began ordering the set crew around. Richard first changed into his outfit of a simple T shirt and jeans and sat down so the makeup artist could fix him up. He felt like throwing up given the fact he had a huge headache and a hangover. But this was karma for what happened last night. **

**He shouldn't have even been here. He could still be in bed or something. Richard would rather be anywhere else but here. It felt like his whole head was going to explode and everything, or what's left, in his stomach was going to come out of his mouth any second. **

**Richard clutched his head as Lin carefully applied powder to his tired face. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. **

**"Come in." Richard said groggily. **

**The door opened and in walked Cassandra. He turned around and groaned when he saw her. "What." **

**She grimaced and took a seat beside him. She was already dressed in her fake cheer uniform and sleek ponytail. "Well good morning to you too, sunshine." She brushed a hand through his hair and frowned. "What's wrong, handsome?"**

**"I feel like shit." He said, massaging his temples. "Everything hurts and I want to go to bed." **

**Cassie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What'd you do this time?" **

**"What makes you think I did anything." **

**She laughed. "I've known you for years. C'mon, I won't tell." She pressed on. **

**Richard heaved a sigh and looked up at Lin. The Asian makeup artist smiled and said, "I didn't hear nothin." **

**Richard smiled appreciatively and looked at Cassie. "I have a hangover and I hit it and quit it with a brunette last night." **

**Cassandra faked a surprised gasp. "Richard! This is so unlike you!" She batted her super long eyelashes.**

**He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of Lin fixing his hair. "You're a pain in my ass, Cassie." **

**The blonde beauty stood up and walked over to the door. "I love you too, Richard." **

**After he was all glamoured up and had a slightly less headache, it was time to start shooting for the fifth episode of Shallow. The director was in his place, the crew was in their places, and the only thing left was to let the actors work their magic...**

**"Sierra." Ruby Maxwell rubbed her best friend's shoulder sympathetically. "He'll come back for you. I know it." **

**Sierra sobbed into her pillow some more and mumbled something Ruby couldn't understand. **

**"C'mon girl, we gotta game in one hour and may I remind you that you're our captain?" Ruby began stroking Sierra's long blonde hair. **

**Sierra sat up, her tear streaked face sad and covered in mascara. "He's n-n-never coming back! R-Ruby, I-I loved h-h-him!" She sobbed profusely and threw her face back into her mascara-covered pillow. **

**Ruby sighed and looked over at the alarm clock. She didn't know how to cheer up her best friend. Dustin left just a couple of hours ago and it seemed like ever since he'd left, Sierra's had a black hole in her heart. All of the life and emotions just got sucked into the black hole and now she was this depressed and pitied girl. **

**Ruby stood up and checked herself in the vanity mirror of Sierra's room. She adjusted her two black ponytails and added a little sparkle to her chocolate colored skin. Then, she smiled at a picture of Dustin and Sierra that was taped to the mirror. **

**Dustin had his arms wrapped around her from behind and they were both laughing. The sun was setting in the background and it was obvious that the two teens loved each other. **

**"Oh CeCe...he's left you broken." Ruby said, making her way back to the bed where her best friend laid, sobbing quietly. **

**"H-he was everything t-t-to me." She cried. Then she wiped her eyes and sniffed one last time before standing up. "But apparently I meant nothing to him. Otherwise he'd still be here." Sierra walked over to her vanity and began making herself back up, creating a flawless facade to cover up her true feelings. **

**Ruby watched as her gorgeous best friend shook as she desperately applied lipgloss. It was hard to watch someone you love just walk away with no effort. And Sierra was on edge right about now. **

**Meanwhile, Dustin sat in a worn down apartment with one of his old friends. He was miles and hours away from his old home, from his school, family, and Sierra. He felt bad, angry. He wanted Sierra and wished that his life could just be perfect. But it wasn't. **

**All of his emotions were tied up in his chest and they refused to burst. So as of right now, Dustin sat on the poor yellow couch in the small apartment drinking whatever beer his friend handed him. He was drowning out his sorrows. **

**"C'mon man, lighten up. It's just a girl." His friend said, tying a red bandana around his own head. He was also in the same gang as Dustin. **

**Dustin took a swig of the bitter beer and stared at the stained white wall in front of him. "She wasn't just a girl, Kenny." He said monotonously. **

**Kenny sighed and shrugged. "Was she even hot?" **

**Dustin took out his crappy flip phone, where Sierra was his wallpaper. She was in a beautiful pink sundress and her hair was in a mass of curls. She wasn't looking at the camera but it you looked at her from any view, she was gorgeous. He showed Kenny the picture. **

**Kenny whistled and his brown eyes went wide. "Damn. She's a sexy mamacita." **

**Dustin just nodded and wallowed in his own pity. He wouldn't dare return to his old town. No matter how much he loved Sierra. Now matter how much his family missed him. And it was only because he needed to protect them. **

**Nothing mattered anymore...**

**The cast of Shallow went through a few more scenes before the director finally called it a day. It was almost five o'clock in the evening and Richard. Was. Exhausted. As much as he didn't want to, he worked his ass off today and frankly, it literally worked his ass off. He felt like he was going to fall over any minute now. **

**"Great job, honey." Cassandra said, patting him on the back. **

**He smiled and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks Cassie, you too. Those tears were spot on." He said. **

**She winked at him and said goodbye. He headed to his dressing room and changed out of the stage clothes and wiped off all of the makeup. After awhile, he looked like the normal Richard Grayson. **

**Richard headed out to the parking lot and looked out at the setting sun. It was a magnificent hue of orange, yellow, and purple. He'd always loved the sunset as a kid and still admired it to this day. There was just something about it that was so soothing. **

**As he approached his car, he saw a familiar redhead leaning against it. Was it...?**

**Kori! **

**He wanted to jump for joy but decided to save himself from the embarrassment. Instead, he kept his cool and said, "What're doing here?" **

**She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, combat boots, and a loose black Kiss T shirt. "Uh...I wanted to stop by and say hi." Kori said, letting off of his vehicle. She pulled out a packet from her purse and held it out for him. "Also, you left this at work yesterday." **

**Richard took it and saw that it was his Glass script. Yep, he might need that. **

**He looked up at her and was glad that he was wearing his sunglasses. "Thanks. I, uh, must've had other things on my mind." He said. **

**Kori laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, like getting drunk at clubs and having sex with a girl you don't even know." **

**Richard flinched. Had he heard right? How did she even know that? It took him a few minutes to regain his composure. **

**"I know," she started, crossing her arms. "How do I know that? I saw you last night leaving the club with her. I was on my way to get some frozen yogurt when you called-slurred-out my name." **

**Richard's eyes were filled with curiosity and his face burned red. He couldn't remember anything from last night and frankly, he wasn't ready to listen to the rest of her story. **

**Kori looked away and a mixture of sadness and anger was written across her face. "I said Hi to you and well, lets just say everything after that didn't go too well." She looked at him and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "After you're little lady friend flipped me off you told me to run off and go fuck my pathetic boyfriend." **

**Richard's mouth dropped in shame. He took a step towards her. "Kori...I was drunk. I didn't mean any of it." **

**She smiled and nodded. "Yes you did. Now I know your true feelings." **

**"No," he shook his head. "No, that's not how I feel at all. I was just-**

**Kori held up a hand. "Hey, I forgive you. But I know now that you're the jackass all of the tabloids claim you to be." She laughed and walked past him. "See ya at the bonfire tomorrow." And just like that she was gone. **

**Richard stood there, the sun kissing his skin with each minute that passed by. His mouth was slightly open and his blue eyes were wide behind his sunglasses. A girl he's known for a few weeks just told him off and stood up to him. A girl who makes him fumble over his words and feel like an idiot had claimed him to be a complete and utter douchebag. **

**Something told Richard that she half hated him and half liked him-as a friend. She said she'd forgiven him, even though he didn't apologize. But she didn't give him a chance!**

**"Aghh! I'm such an idiot!" He screamed to the half empty parking lot.**

**Richard climbed into his car and ran a hand through his unruly locks. Then, he scowled and said, "Why do I even care? I can have any girl I want!" **

**Why did he care? He was so famous, so rich, so good looking. He could have anybody his heart desired and he could go anywhere he pleased. There was so much talent in just one person. He had it all so why, for the first time, did he care that a girl had just bitched him out? **

**Because this wasn't just any girl to him. This was Kori Anders.**


End file.
